Hate or Love?
by KK's Rapanzal
Summary: There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally , in a heartbeat , in a single flashing , throbbing moment.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy lovely people I am back with the new one :D feel free to review and share your opinions :)

I am not guaranting weather you will like it or not after reading first chap :P

There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally , in a heartbeat , in a single flash , throbbing moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tarika , come and pick up your last two boxes" - her mom shouted from downstairs. Her family and she just moved into a new town , Mumbai , because her dad got a new position at his buisness company that he's working at. She don't actually like the idea of being far away from her old frnds , college and everything..but she didn't really had that much of a choice.

"I'm coming , I'm coming" - she shouted back.

"Have you finished up setting your room" - Her mom asked as she was setting the curtains on the window. The new house was pretty big...and it had wonderful garden which had a huge swimming pool surrounded by trees and flowers.

"Well , besides those two boxes..I have everything settled" Tarika responded with a smile.

"Great"

After she have everything arranged she looked around the room...It was perfect, like she really wanted it to be.

Her alarm clock woke her up..it was time for high school , first day.

Tarika (thinking) - Oh God! it'd better be good...I mean , I didn't have problems at the other college from my old town...always did my homework and never got detention. I hope I'll make new frnds here... I don't like being lonely , plus...I don't think I'm that bad as a company.

With these thoughts in her mind she quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom to habe her morning routine. She decided to on wearing a pair of black jeans , her favourite t-shirt with "I am pretty and I know it"...yeah , she really like that cue. She slid into a pair of converse , let her curly hair fall naturally on her back , applied some mascara and she was ready.

"Mornin" - her dad greeted as she sat down the table next to him while her mom was serving breakfast.

"Mornin daddy , mumma"

"So.. are you ready for your first day at this college?" - her mom asked while giving her a plate with corn flakes and some fruit. Yum!

"Um...yeah, I think so" - She responded grabbing a bite from her delicious cornflakes.

"Want a drive?" - her dad asked.

No , daddy I am above 18... I think I can drive myself to my new school. Thanks anyway.. - she said , giving him a smile , not wanting to be mean.

"It's ok" - He smiled back at her.

Well then... you should move , otherwise you'll be late!" Her mom warned her.

Shit! It was the first day and I was almost late?" Tarika replied taking last bite from her plate. She waved her parents a goodbye before sprinting to the door , grab her car keys and the next second she was in her car.

She followed the instructions her dad gave her the other day and in five minutes she was there. She grabbed her backpack and sprinted through the hallway. The hall was crowded and everybody was looking at her... stalker much. She looked for the principle's office and entered in when she found it so she could grab her schedule. After the secretary greeted her and gave her the schedule and her locker keys she was searching for the maths class which was her first period. Before she knew it... she bumped into a hard chest and all her maths book fell on the ground. While she was grabbing her books , she looked upto see who "the hard chest" was. She found herself starring at a pair of brown eyes which were piercing her black ones. He interrupted her day dreaming with his angry voice.

"Watch it!" - he angrily said... that's when she realized she spilled his cup of soda when she bumped into him. He was surrounded by a crowd of boys handsome like him too , all dressed an jeans and leather jackets. She bet those guys were the bad boy of the college..

"What? You screwed my t-shirt and you don't even apologize , nerd?" The guy angrily said...

No way , who does this guy think he is?.. and what did he do to have the right of calling me a nerd? Tarika thought in her mind...

"First of all... you don't have any right to call me nerd , jackass" She shouted loud enough for eveyone to hear her..." and second of all I was going to apologize before you acted like a total jerk. And you know what? I'm not sorry at all.. you know why? Because I don't give a damm shit on your t - shirt" And with that she continued her way to the maths class. She could hear people whispering , but she didn't care... she just continued her way.

God, what a completely asshole... she murmured

When she enterd the class everybody was starring at her. Stalker much. She sat in an empty desk next to a girl who seemed nice.

**A/N - *pheww* finally wrote it :D I was thinking to write it from long ago and finally done my job :P**

**I know manny of you are planning to kick me but don't worry as the story will go further you don't need to pain your legs :P**

**Good and bad reviews both are welcome :)**

**Take care**


	2. Absurd?

**Hi all of you , back with the new chap ;) I hope I am not too late :P**

**Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed on my previous chap :) You all will like this one too :) Will meet you at the end...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, are you the new girl?" - The other girl ask this to Tarika with whom she sits.

"Umm.. yeah. Why?

"Oh God.. everybody's talking about your outburst with Abhijeet few minutes ago."

Tarika (thinking) - wow I was in this college for less than 10 minutes and everybody already knows me... good job , Tarika. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh..it wasn't that much of a thing" - Tarika simply said.

"Are you kidding me?" - She responded with a serious voice." No one ever dealt with Abhijeet and his bunch of frnds..

I hate those kind of boys.. with an ego bigger than themselves and with their attitude...they think they can do whatever they want. They are..'trouble' , they care only about themselves" She replied in an angry tone.

"Do you see that girl?" - The girl asked Tarika while pointing out a girl who just entered the class.

"Yeah... what about her?"

"She is a cheerleader , Maya and she always chases him.

"Why"

"May be she likes him" and you have got to admit that those all boys never like to talk with any girl. I think they all are not interested in such things. "You are the lucky one with whom Abhijeet talked today" She replied this with a smirk.

"Pfff.. what... Ok I will admit that by myself" But Abhijeet was really cute with his brown eyes... OH STOP IT, Tarika ( in her mind)... he is the enemy. Damm , I really should stop thinking about him like that.. he called me a nerd , he's a jerk.

"There are five of them , including Abhijeet."

"What are their names? - She asked.

"Well , the one who's always with Abhijeet is Daya.. they are best frnds. The boy with a tatto on his left arm is Sachin , the one who is quite fairer is Vivek and the one whose face somewhat matched with Abhijeet is Rajat."

"Good to know. But I don't want to deal with one of them.. ever"

"Yeah. By the way... I'm Tasha..nice to meet you."

"I'm Tarika , nice to meet you too."

They both shook hands before the Maths teacher entered the class and greeted the 'new student'. The class run pretty quickly after the teacher gave them the homework they were free to leave.

"Tarika , wait!" - Tasha said while she was catching up with her.

"Yeah?"

"What's your next period?" - She asked her. She looked at her schedule to see 'Literature'

"I have literature , what about you?"

"I have science. See you in the cafetaria at lunch time?" - She asked her.

"Definitely" - She said and smiled at her.

Few minutes later she was in the literature class , waiting for the teacher to come in. Few people were talking , others were listening to music. The door was opened and her jaw dropped as she saw the person who was smirking at her : Abhijeet. He was heading towards her and sat right in the desk from her back.

Joy!

She could see his grinning as he was looking at the back of her head. He came closer to her ear and whispered : "I coudn't really introduce myself earlier. I am Abhijeet." - his voice sent shivers down her spine. "And you are..?" - he continued.

She turned around to face him.. he was so damm close.

"I'm the girl who hates boys like you."

He acted hurt and then he said : " Oh.. and why is that , nerdy?"

"Firstly.. I'm not nerdy.. and secondly..none of your buisness. And I'm Tarika , by the way" - she faked a smile and she bet he knew it was fake. Their little chat was interrupted by a woman... whow she guesed was the teacher.

She greeted her as well and then the lesson begin. They were studing ' Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare.

"So.. for the last few minutes of their class she want to present their homework for next week. You'll be going to work in groups of two and you'll have to write an essay about this work of art written by William Shakespeare an which you'll express your personal opinions about this romance. I already chose pairs. Ok.. so I'm going to stuck this paper on the wall and you can come and check it out."

Tarika (talking to herself) - Ok.. so I had to deal with a partner..please God.. may this person be a normal one.

The bell rung ans she grabbed her things and went straight to the wall.. She was looking for her name , Tarika.. and her jaw dropped when she saw who her partener is...

**A/N - So how was this chap ? Did you like it? *wink***

**What do you think is going to happen next ? How Tarika will manage?**

**Please do reviews and encourage me then only I will update next chap soon :D**

**Aditi - So you were right ;) The guy is Abhijeet only par maine pehle se hi saaf saaf hint di thi :P Thanks for your review :)**

**BRD di - Thanks for the review and yess I have improved my writing but not my shaitaniyaass ;)**

**Girly di - Thanks You didn't kick me and lets see what will happen with our Abhirika :D**

**KK di - Do you wanna hug me :o par kaise? meri jagah lappy ko hi hug kar lo :P And dhamki hmmmmm...**

**Preetz and Blue fairy - Thank you for the review :)**

**Khushi Mehta - Don't worry whenever you have time you can review I won't mind :) Thanks for the review :)**

**And a great thanks to Tasha , olive , Jyoti , Preeti , Meera , .1 and Guest :)**

**Keep reviewing :)**

**Take care**


	3. First Meeting

_Chapter 3 - First Meeting_

"So it seems like we're going to be partners." - Abhijeet said , as he was looking at the paper and then turned to her with a grin plastered on his face.

Duh..This guy is so..ugh! Tarika thought...

"Yay life."." - She said sarcastically before getting out of the class.

Two more hours passed quickly and it was lunch was in the cafeteria searching for Tasha. She waved at her and she sat next to her. She was with some other girls.

"Hey , I am Tarika" - She presented herself.

"I'm Purvi , nice to meet you" - she said while she was smiling. She seemed a nice girl to Tarika.

"Aren't you the girl who spilled that soda on Abhijeet's t-shirt?" - One of them asked her.

"Yup, that's me"

"Wait a minute guys" , first of all introduce yourself to her - Tasha said this to all girls.

"Ok main hi sabka intro de deti hun" - Purvi said this while coming near to Tarika.

"Tarika , She is Shreya" - Purvi said this while pointing to a girl who's hairs were up to her shoulders. And she is Kajal , her hairs were combed in a high pony tail."

"Tarika , did you spilled that soda on him purposely?" - Shreya asked her.

"I wish I had..but no. I bumped into him by mistake and I was going to apologize for that , before he acted like a total jerk by calling me a nerd. So I said that I'm not sorry and that I don't spilled on his damm seemed pretty upset...and then , boom...I find out that he's going to be my partener for the literature homework." Tarika said.

"Whatt?" - All the girls shouted on the last line.

"Yeah..pretty depressing , right?"

Before she couls say something , Abhijeet came to their table with his bunch of frnds and he placed his hands on the table , facing her.

"So..today , 4 pm , right after college , meet me in the parking lot. I'll take you to my place so we can finish that damm project" - and with that...they left outside in the back yard.

"What the hell? He set the meeting and he didn't even asked me if it was ok for me?" Tarika replied in a bit angry tone.

"Whoa that was kind of bossy if you ask me" - Purvi said in an amused tone.

"Hmmm.." - Tasha agreed.

Ok , so this guy was pretty getting on my nerves. I'm not always that pissed off and I don't like being like that...but this guy really pisses me off. This time Tarika replied in a very angry tone.

Before thinking it twice she got up and straight to the back yard where the boys were. She could here the girls calling her , but she didn't care.

"Look , Mr Jerk.." - she stopped when she saw Abhijeet talking to a senior boy. He excused himself and went near her.

"What do you want?" - he asked her.

"Well , I just came to.."

"To what?" - he cut her off , coming more closer to her.

"To tell you that.."

She was nervous , she didn't know what to do...she was , she was...weak. He was coming closer and closer and Tarika was going back. She had forgot what to say but she didn't want him to see that he made her feel like that... So she gathered her strength and stopped him from moving more close to her.

"I came hear to tell you that I don't want our meeting to be today , cause I have better things to do." She said this in a single breath. She just didn't want him to think that he can make the rules and set meetings without even asking if it's ok for her.

"Like what?" - He asked her.

"None of your buisness. Tomorrow right after the college.. I'm free" - She informed him.

"Ok. Tomorrow then."

She turned back and heard his frnds saying something about this , but she didn't care.

**A/N - I know it was a very short update but I can't do anything. The number of reviews I recieved were very less and so my update was also late and short. If you don't want to read this further I will surely stop here only. Do tell me this in the review section.**

**And thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed on the previous chap :)**


	4. First Ride

**Next Day**

Her alarm clock woke her up which meant another day of college. She got ready, had her breakfast, waved her parents a goodbye and went straight to college.

When she enter in the hallway , the girl Tasha told her yesterday, Maya...was blocking her way.

"Um..excuse me..?!" - Tarika said trying to keep going, but she was blocking her way.

"Look , new girl...whatever you are thinking...just stay away from Abhijeet , he's mine."

Whatt? pff, what does this girl thinks she is? I'm not a menace for her, what she's talking about?... Tarika thinking in her mind.

"I saw you yesterday with him at lunch time..."

"So what?" - she cut her off with an angry tone..."I don't like people who threaten me, I'm not the one who you should be worried off, I wasn't the one who was making out with Abhijeet yesterday!"

Maya raised her hand to give her a slap on the face when someone stopped her. She looked to see who was the one who practically saved her from a slap on the face...it was a cute guy, quite fairer. That remind her of what Tasha had told her... Vivek, Abhijeet's friend, the one who was with the rest of them, yesterday, she remembered of him. He was wearing an white t-shirt, a leather jacket, on a pair of jeans and some converse. Yeah..definitely Abhijeet's friend.

"Just stay away, Maya!" - he warned her with an angry voice.

Stop chasing this girl. She is not hanging out with him...and stop chasing after Abhijeet. "HE DON'T LIKE YOU!" - he emphasized the last part.

"What? Why is this guy taking my part in this? Weird". Tarika in her mind.

Before she knew it..Maya backed away and she was there...speechless.

"Um..thanks." - She finally said.

"No problem. The girl can be an idiot sometimes."

"Yeah..you tell me.."

"By the way, I am Vivek. And you are Tarika, right?"

What the hell? How does he knows my name? Oh yeah..probably because of my outbursts yesterday and because I'm Abhijeet's new partner and they are practically best friends. Realization hit her.

"And you are.. Vivek, right?" - She asked, smiling.

"Yep..that's me" - he smiled back and they both shook hands.

She don't know, but he seemed a good boy, although they're called in many ways.

"Um.. I have to go to class now. See you' round... and thanks again."

"No problemo. Bye."- he waved at her and they both followed their own ways to the first period.

The day passed pretty quick, she got to know more people and meet the teachers. She saw Maya few times after what happened this morning.. she threw her some nasty looks, but she didn't dare telling her something which was good...thanks to Vivek.

So..it was the time to meet Abhijeet to write the essay at literature! Ugh..! Tarika thinking this while searching for him in the hall.

"No way! I do not get on this bike, got it?" - she said to him.

He wanted both of them to ride on his motorbike. Whereas Tarika scared of it, speed is not her thing.

"Come on, Tarika. It's just a ride. We will get in less than five minutes." - He tried to convince her.

"No, I don't want, Abhijeet."

"Why the hell didn't I come with my own car this morning?! It was the best thing, but NO...I decided to take the bus, because Abhijeet was going to ride me to his place, but I thought it will be in an actual car... not his motorbike." Tarika in her mind.

"So what do you want to do then, huh? Walk all the way? - He asked her.

"YES. I'll rather walk then go on that thing" - She complained.

"Princess , I'll promise to ride not that fast. Trust me, ok? You'd love it, you'll see." - He smirked at her, giving her a helmet. She finally took it, because she didn't really had a better choice. He helped her get on and he wrapped her arms around his waist. They were so damn close.

"Hold on tight." - he said.

She did as she was told to cause she didn't want to hurt herself.

"Many girls would love to be in your place right now princess." - he turned back to her, with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

She rolled her eyes and screamed "Move"! And with that... they started moving. She looked around... everything was so beautiful... this town was really beautiful. Lots of flowers planted on the sidewalk, beautiful houses. The wind was blowing in her face, it was feeling soooo good. She don't know why she was scared od motorbikes... they're damn cool.

They got to Abhijeet's place. His place was not a simply house...was a mension. It was far from big, with a huge garden, swimming pool. The hallway was also huge and there were a lot of rooms.

**A/N- I think itna bhi bura nahin tha :P Well depend on your reviews ;) What do you think will happen next? Will they be able to finish their work or again will fight? Jaldi update chahiye toh review karna padega :P**

**Bint-e-Abid - Hope you may have liked it :)**

**Cute smile - I hope this chap was quite long. And yea me too loving their attitudes. Thanks for the review :)**

**Girly di - I didn't end it here :P I will definitely complete it.**

**Aditi - Kyaaaaaaaaa :O :O did I try to blackmail you? :( Sorry for my rude behaviour but plz try to think by keeping urself at my place :( Hope u may hv liked this one too.**

**Khushi Mehta - Here is your update. Thanks for the review :)**

**KK di - :O :O bach gaye jo apne mera secret sabke samne nahin bola :P but phir bhi ye baat toh bahut logon ko pata hai except reviewers ;) **

**L'intrus - Thank you for the lovely review :) **

**Pinki - I think yeh thoda lamba chap ho :P**

** .1 - Aage aage dekhiye it will be definitely Girls vs Boys ;)**

**Bshreena - yep everything is possible for me ;) Here is ur update :)**

**Tasha - I am glad that you liked my work :)**

**And a very very great thanks to Guest , Tanya , Jyoti , Sweety , Preeti :)**

**Will try to update next soon but I have to start my studies since my school is on the verge of reopening and I am on the verge of "Kaise peeche chudaun" :P :P**

**Plzzz review all the buddies till then tataz ;)**

**Take care**


	5. First Essay

**At Abhijeet's House**

"Where would you like us to work?" - Abhijeet asked, turning back to Tarika.

"It doesn't matter , I just want to finish this and go back home." - She said.

"Whoa..Tarika. Why are you always so grumpy?" - He asked her.

"Why are you always so annoying?" - She asked him, smirking and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good question." - he pointed out. That kinda let him off guard.

He lead her to a room which she think it was his bedroom. Yep..definitely his bedroom. It was the most amazing boy's room she've ever seen. It was clean...and big. He had a huge bed in the middle of the room with two besides, a huge desk with a fabulous and comfy office chair. A laptop was placed on it and some magazines near it. A TV was placed in a corner with one armchair were in front of it.

"What? Are you going to stay there and stare for the whole time? He asked while sitting on the bed.

"Can we please start?" - She found herself asking him and mentally slapped herself. That had a double meaning. She hope he didn't realized that.

"Starting what, Princess?

He asked while he rose from the bed and reached towards her. Yeah..he definitely realized it.

"Sttarr - "She was sluttering.

"Why are you sluttering? - He asked. Then only she realized that their their faces were few inches away. His voice bring her back to the reality. She stepped back and said - "I meant the essay. Can we start the essay?"

"Oh... I knew what you meant, dear. I just like teasing you." - he smirked.

"Jerk!" - She said. Before he could say something Vivek appeared in the room, following by the boys.

"Oh.. hey Tarika." - he greeted her.

"Hey, Vivek" - she said back.

"You two know each other?" - A body build boy, having a tatto on his left arm asked, which she suppose was Sachin... by what Tasha told her.

Both Vivek and Tarika look at each other and he answered: "Yeah... I got her back this morning when Maya almost slapped her." - he winked at her.

"Really?" - another guy asked. She saw his face was bit similar to Abhijeet and so she quickly guessed what Tasha told her.. he was Rajat.

"Why are so surprised?" - the last guy popped in.. which she thought was.. Daya. "The girl is an idiot when she wants to. I seriously don't know why don't you ask her what's the matter, Abhijeet." - he looked at Abhijeet.

"I don't want" - he said. "But why did she want to slap you?" - he looked at her.

"Um.. pretty much because she considers me a menace for her. She said that I would better stay away from you because she likes you and...blah , blah." she said.

"Huh.. what a girl!" - he chuckled.

"By the way I am Daya. And these are Sachin and Rajat." -he pointed at the two guys.

"Nice to meet you, guys" - she shook hands with the three of them.

"Same, Tarika." - They said.

"She don't know, but... they seemed friendly. They were actually different from what they are known.

"Ok. You got to know my friends. Now we should get started." Abhijeet said.

"Yep." - she agreed.

The boys went somewhere downstairs and they started working on their essay. They didn't finish it all, because they discussed more thar write and they both decided that they should finish it in another day.

"So, do you need a ride home? - Abhijeet asked her as she was packing her things. He was actually being nice.

"Um.. what do you think?" - she asked. "I came here with you." - she continued.

"Yeah, I know.. I'm not stopid. I just tried being nice.

"Wow. Abhijeet himself being nice.. isn't that something new to you, Abhijeet. She asked, smirking. She treid to copy his smirk.

"You know I am nice, Tarika." - he said, smirking... damn! she couldn't copy his smirk.

"No, I don't. I think you're a completely jerk."

"And I think you're grumpy."

"Mhm. C'mon.. let's go.

They both weny downstaris where the bous were. They were watching TV.

"Leaving already, Tarika?" - Daya looked at her.

"Yep"

"See you tomorrow then." They all waved her s goodbye and they left.

She couldn't wait to go back home and sleep. She was so tired.

**A/N - Thanks everyone for reading my story. I means a lot to me :)**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews and let me know what you think. I'm not really happy with this chapter, I know it was boring, but I wanted to introduce Tarika to all of them :)**

**And many of you want longer updates but it is quite difficult for me to write nowadays. I am busy with my studies and I take much time in these shorter updates only :P So don't want to make you wait so long :D**

**Will try to make next chapters more interesting :D**

**Thanks again,**

**Take care.**


	6. Uneasy

"So...how was yesterday with Abhijeet?" - Tasha asked Tarika as they were sitting at their table in the cafetaria excluding Shreya and Kajal who were busy with their new projects. Tasha was a really pretty girl. She had dark brown hair and a pair of beautiful eyes. It was a combination between black and brown. Purvi was pretty too...with long black hairs and black eyes which were so deep while Tarika have brown curled hairs and black eyes.

"Well, he has a great house. I didn't see his family though, probably they weren't at home. I also met his friends." - She answered.

"His bunch of retards?" - Purvi popped in the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong but they were pretty friendly." - She said

"Well, I never talked to them in personal. They are known for their so called attitudes with other fellows and always went to detention. Tasha replied.

"Yeah...probably they are having a lot of attitude especially that Abhijeet. Larkon main akal se jyada attitude hota hai." Tarika replied in the way which made girls to laugh. She continued her statement that "they seemed to be friendly and Abhijeet continues to be a jerk."

"Ab usne kya kiya?" - Purvi asked with an amused look.

"He plays with me. That's what he does. He thinks that every girl would fall for him and everything. But guess what?... I'm not like every other girl. I maybe new, but I'm not stupid. I know what he can be capable of. I'm not letting him doing anything to me.. and I am going to show him how things are going with me."

"Wow..let the game begin.- Tasha said with a confident look.

"Yep..game on girls.- she said smirking.

Abhijeet was a cute guy who was known as Mr Attitude in the college and according to Tarika he was a jerk.

This day was definitely the worst day of her life. She woke up late this morning because she forgot to set her alarm clock the other night...amd her parenys left early for work so there was no one to wake her. Just then she was about to start the engine of her car...something broke...and she couldn't drive anymore. She would've take the auto, but because there was a strike...she lost it. All girls were probably at college so she didn't bother calling them to pick her up. And the worst part...it was a rainy day.

So she was now half wet, running like a crazyperson on the sidewalk. She heard a 'beep' from behind and she turned around to see a White Honda City. Guess who was driving it? Yep...the jackass.

"Princess get in the car!" - he demanded.

She would have refused it...but she didn't have other option. So the next second she found herself in Abhijeet's car. She loved the car, it was one of her favourite cars.

"Thanks." - she found herself saying.

"No problemo." - He winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "So.. tum akele yahan kya kar rahi thin kuch der pehle wo bhi aise mausam main?" - he continued.

"Um..tumhe pata hai, skydiving." - She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny"

"Well, I forgot to set up my alarm clock last night, my parents left early for work this morning and there was no one to wake me up, and just when I was about to leave, my car broke down. And here is you...saving me up.." - she said. "What about you? why are you late?"

"Believe it or not... my little brother Agastya, broke my alarm clock and I forgot to wake up."

"So do you have a brother, huh?- She asked him

"Yep... and a sister."

Oh..and a sister. Who would've thought?

"What's her name?"

"Anne."- he said, his eyes on the road.

She checked her phone just to see that they were almost late for their second lecture. Damn!

"Can you please hurry up? We are almost late for the second period?"

"Tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahin bataya princess?"- he smirked, ofcourse. Before she could blink..they were infront of their college. Well, not that fast, but you know what I meant.

"Thanks" - she said. While grabbing her backpack and hurried to open the door. A chilly wind blew her face. She was shivering, her clothes were also a little bit wet because of the rain she ran through few minutes ago.

"Hey, Tarika...here" - he handed her his jacket. Oh, he was actually being nice.

"Thanks, Abhijeet..but you don't have to- "She was cut off, because he placed his hand on her mouth and put the jacket on her shoulders.

"Just take it, ok? I can see that you are shivering from miles. I don't want to you to get sick so you can spread all your germs on me when we finish our homework." - he grinned at her, again.

"Oh just when I was thinking you actually have a heart." - she said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes. "come on. Its late." - he said.

They both entered the hallway. Everyone was looking at them. Finally the bell rang and their second lecture started.

The forst part of the day gone pretty quick and she was now in the cafetaria with her four friends.

"Tarika, tume Abhijeet ki jacket kyun pehen rakhi hai?" - Shreya asked her. That's when she realized she was still wearimghis jacket.

"Um.. ussi ne mujhe di jab aj mere kapde barish ki wajah se bheeg gaye the."

"Tumhare kapde kyun bheeg gaye the?" - Kajal asked with a confused look.

"It was raining this morning genius." - she responded. And my car crashed and I lost auto due to strike...and it happened that Abhijeet also woke up late, he saw me on the road, and drove me to college."

Tasha opened her mouth to say something but Tarika cut her off..."I would've hadn't accept it, but I didn't have a better choice, and also I was half wet. So..yeah." Tarika felt the need to explain this.

"You don't need to clarify this to us, its ok, plus..I think it was nice of him." - Tasha said.

"Oh..shut it..it meant nothing, ok? Or main usse yeh wapas kar dungi break ke baad." She took bite bite from her delicious cheeseburger.

When she was about to reach Abhijeet's table..someone patted her on the shoulder. She looked back to see..ugh, Maya.

"What do you want?" She asked her with disgust.

"I remember I told you to stay away from Abhijeet." - she said, with an angry voice. She looked at her chest. Oh, she bet it was because of the jacket.

"You're wearing his jacket." - yup.. she was right. "How many times do I have to tell you that HE IS MINE, bitch."

Oh no, did she hear correctly?! Did she just called her a bitch?

Before she could open her mouth again, she slapped her on the face. So hard that her head popped to a side. She was not always violent, but this girl really pissed her off.

"I have had enough, ok? I am not a menace for you, ok? I don't like him, ok? And I am not a bitch, bitch." She said angrily. She felt all the eyes on her, including Abhijeet's. Before she knew it.. she slapped her on the face, this time is was her. God, that hurt. When Maya was about to grab her by her hairs... she caught her hand and switch it to her back. She pulled her back and she fell on the ground. She got up and punched her in the stomach. " Don't you dare talking me again." - Tarika said to her.

She rushed out of the cafetaria with all her foru friends behind her.

"Oh, you really learned her a lesson." - Shreya said to her.

"I bet I did."

The next seconds the principle's voice called for her in the office. Great! both Maya and she got a detention and a warning. She didn't like the idea of beating her, but she got on her nerves. She bet she learned her a lesson, although her cheek was hurting lik hell, and she will have a bruise by the end of the day.

**A/N- Updated this story after a long time but not much :P Written for all those who wanted to read a long chap. Not that much long but tried my best. **

**I am busy with my study schedule so all my updates will be late :(**

**Please bear with me and for some time I have dropped the idea of updating "Abhijeet ka khana". **

**My tests are going to start from 31 so will be busy in preparation. No update for approx 2 weeks :(**

**And in this story I have brought two new entries Agastya and Anne. Just one thing want to tell they will be having a major role between Abhirika ;) I hope you will like their character :)**

**Please do review if you like it and what do you think will happen next? :P**

**Taka care**


	7. Truth and Dare

She finally got home after her detention. Tasha came and picked her up from college, since she didn't come with her car this morning.

Tasha was wondering...yeah, she still have Abhijeet's jacket at her. Probably she'll go and give it back to him after her dad finishes setting up her car. Her dad said that the problem was that she needed to change the engine oil, but she didn't...so that's why she coudn't drive it yesterday.

She was now on her way to Abhijeet's house. She knocked at the door two times before a little girl came and opened for her. She was beautiful, and her cute face could melt anyone... she was Abhijeet's little sister, Anne.

"Hey"- she said. "Who are you? Are you Abhijeet's girlfriend?"- she asked her, oh God...what should she say? She don't know what Abhijeet and she are..

"Um..no, Anne. She's just friend."- Abhijeet came...where did he come from?

"Why isn't she your girlfriend? She's beautiful."- Anne continued. Oh God, this girl was so sweet.

"Because I am a bad-ass... and she's a princess." - Abhijeet winked at her, with a smirk on his face. She have a feeling that he was informing her about this, not his little sister.

"Oh...are you a princess? A real one?"- the little sweetie asked her, with wide eyes. Oh..what should she say, again? This guy makes her speechless...

"Yeah, yeah..she's a princess. Her's name is Tarika." - Abhijeet saved the situation, again.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Anne." - Tarika finally said.

"Oh..hello sweetheart. Come in"- a beautiful woman asked her in. She bet she is Abhijeet's mother.

"Um..it's ok. I just came to give this back to Abhijeet." - she handled him the jacket.

"Thanks again." - she said to him.

"No problemo." - he winked.

"Oh... I insist, dear. Come in. Join us at the dinner, which is ready in half an hour."

"Thanks but-"

"Please, Tarika." - Anne looket at her with puppy eyes. Awww, she was so cute.

"Anne she is older then you, you should not call her by her name." - Abhijeet said.

"she is my friend and friends are called by their names, you will not understand... you are a boy."- Anne said this in a way which made Tarika to laugh and Abhijeet shut his mouth and don't dared to open his mouth again.

Now pls Tarika come in and join us. She really wanted to refuse this, but they insisted too much especially Anne. She looked at Abhijeet to ask him for help or see if he's ok with this.

"Come in, princess." - he said. Was he trying to be nice?

She entered the house..well the mansion.

"Tarika, would you please play with me?" - Anne asked her.

"Oh..of course, sweetie. But..only if Abhijeet plays too."- she looked at him with a devilish grin.

"Um, no..actually I-"

"Please, please, please." - Anne begged him.

He couldn't resist and gave up.

"Ugh. Ok, ok. Only if we play truth and dare."- this time it was him who had a devillish grin. Oh, why did she have a feeling this was not going to end well?

"Hey guys." - a little, good looking boy who seemed like nine years old, popped in. She guess it was Agastya, "So... who's this hottie? - he asked Abhijeet, smirking. Oh God, he was exactly like his brother, only in miniature version.

"Hey, I'm Tarika." - She responded before Abhijeet could say something stupid.

"I'm Agastya." - He said to her then turning to his brother.

"Bro, you really have good taste in chicks." What? He was actually talking like she wasn't in there. He was like nine years old and was already speaking like that? Yep, definitely Abhijeet's brother.

"I know, but she's not mine, Agastya."

"Oh... good then. 'Cause I would-"

"Cause you would what?" - their mom asked Agastya.

"Um.. nothing mom." - he said with an innocent smile.

"Tarika I am sorry beta.. my sons are... well you know what I mean."

"It's ok Aunty."

She smiled at her and then said: "Well, the dinner will last a little bit longer. Make Tarika feel good and stop with the prevert comments." - she looked at Agastya and then left back in the kitchen. Well, Tarika like their mother...she was just sweet.

"So we are going to play truth or dare. Wanna join us, Agastya?"- he asked his little brother.

"Of course."

They were now in Anne's bedroom, which by the way was all pink and gleaming. They were sitting on the floor playing truth or dare.

The first time the bottle was stopped in front of Anne and she chose truth. She told her brothers where she hid their pair of boxers. That was hilarious. She hid them in the microwave which is smart and gross at the same time. In the second round the bottle stopped infront of Tarika. She chose dare, because it was Anne who had to dare her and she was sure she wouldn't dare her stupid things like her brothers would probably do.

"So..I dare you to kiss Abhijeet, on the cheecks." - Oh God..she take what she just said back. She really dared her to do a stupid thing. She didn't want to kiss him on his cheecks infront of his little brother and sister, plus..she didn't know if Abhijeet wants it too.

She was now shocked and didn't know what to do. Abhijeet saw her expression and quickly said: "Anne" - he said to his sister in a cute voice. It was the first time when she heard him talking like that...and it was cute. "She can't kiss me, ok? We're not together."- he continued.

"I know, but you would make a great couple." - she said.

She looked at Abhijeet and asked for help.

Anne was pleading them and Abhijeet can't say no to his sister. He loved her sister too much so he told Tarika to do what Anne is asking for...

Before Tarika could protest, Abhijeet moved his face near to her and her lips automatically touched her cheeks. At this Anne shouted from joy!

Soon after this his mother came in the room to inform them that the dinner's ready. They got downstairs and started eating. She cooked dhokla and rajma...which was great, but she couldn't eat much because she wasn't that much hungry.

During the dinner she asked about how college's going on and if like the new town. She also asked her about Abhijeet and her and what's going on between them. She know it was weird. Abhijeet didn't talk that much, but he headed her to the door when she left.

It was actually a good night for Tarika... she got to see his family. Although she didn't see his dad, but she didn't want to ask him about this. He was pretty good being a big brother. He was actually a different person when he was at home with his family. He was still a jerk for her, but in a different way if that's even possible. Any way, she got to kiss him on his cheek this night, and she didn't know how to describe it. Her plan on staying away from him was disbanded.

**A/N - Heyyyy all of you. I know that I am toooooo late in my update but can't run away from my homework and studies :( I hardly get any time for myself.**

**Jitni bhi galiyaan dena chahte ho you all are permitted for that :P**

**But before that tell me how was it. Did you like abhijeet's family? I know it's bit wiered to imagine him with his nanhe munhe brother and sister but I am writing whatever I feel good to write. I f you don't like anything then I 'm sorry for that.**

**Plss review for it and I don't know upto when I will be able to update next. It was a sunday and from morning I am scretching my mind what to write. I will give updates whenever I will be free :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**TAKE CARE **


End file.
